Initiate preclinical analysis of samples from experimental animals immunized with HPV16L1/RG1. This preclinical work includes three mouse vaccination studies, ELISA validation and testing of mouse samples using antigens and materials needed to initiate L2 neutralization assay validation starting with 2 HPV types.